Tears Of The Dragon
by Flor de Gelo
Summary: O que se fazer quando os sentimentos afloram e não se sabem como se expressar. Kamus e Milo. Yaoi leve. Revisada


**Disclaimer:**** Os originais de Saint Seiya, personagens e argumentos, não me pertencem. As fanfics publicadas aqui não têm fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Fic totalmente voltada na musica de Bruce Dickinson - Tears Of The Dragon

**Resumo:** O que se fazer quando os sentimentos afloram e não se sabem como se expressar.

* * *

Mas uma vez na Sibéria, como aquele lugar se tornou meu refugio, sempre que me sentia confuso me refugiava ali, era mais fácil atinar meus pensamentos longe dele. Mas era pura ilusão, como conseguir me livrar desse sentimento que me sufocava, preciso tomar uma atitude.

**Por muito tempo [até agora**

**Havia segredos em minha mente**

**Por muito tempo [até agora**

**Havia coisas que eu deveria ter dito**

Mas como chegar e conversar sobre isso... É muito delicada a situação. Como chegar perto e dizer que estou interessado nele, praticamente nós conhecemos quando crianças e fomos separados para termos nossos treinamentos. Pensei que a distancia faria com que esses sentimentos que eram confusos para mim, sumissem. Ledo engano meu.

Voltamos sagrados como Cavaleiros de Athena e como ele estava lindo com sua armadura e aquele sorriso encantador. Na hora toda a minha autodisciplina foi por água abaixo. Todo o ensinamento que meu mestre me obrigara adotar, jogar todos os sentimentos lá no fundo e ser o mais racional guerreiro, foi embora. Só pelo simples ato de revê-lo voltou com tudo os sentimentos que tentei enterrar.

**Na escuridão**

**Eu estava cambaleando até a porta**

**Para encontrar uma razão**

**Para achar o tempo, o lugar, a hora**

Como é difícil para mim aceita a hipótese que estou apaixonado. Ainda mais pelo meu melhor amigo. Como vou dizer isso a ele, temo pela sua reação, temo em perder sua amizade. E como ficariam nossas reputações de defensores da Athena. Nunca vou dar o braço a torcer, não vou deixar esses sentimentos tomarem conta de mim, afinal fui treinado para ocultar os sentimentos, pois nos tornamos vulneráveis a eles e escravos deles.

**Esperando pelo sol de inverno**

**E pela fria luz do dia**

**Os nebulosos fantasmas dos medos da infância**

**A pressão está se formando e eu não consigo me afastar**

Através da minha mascara criada a muito custo consigo guardar esse sentimento lá no fundo da minha alma. Não é à toa que dizem que eu não possuo sentimento. Mas a cada dia que vejo esta ficando muito difícil manter minha mascara.

**Me jogo para dentro do mar**

**Libero a onda, deixo ela me lavar**

**Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar**

**[Que as lágrimas do dragão[eram para mim e para você**

Mas um dia durante os treinamentos não consegui mais suportar isso. Tinha que arriscar mesmo correndo o risco de nunca ter seu amor e ate perder sua amizade. Doía-me muito, afinal fui treinado em manter oculto qualquer vestígio de sentimento, mas preferia arriscar a ficar essa maldita sensação de não saber se não tentar. Isso já estava tirando minha concentração e a varias noites não conseguia ter uma boa noite de sonho.

**Onde eu estava**

**Eu tinha asas que não conseguiam voar**

**Onde eu estava**

**Eu tinha lágrimas que não podiam chorar**

Ao termino dos treinamentos me aproximei dele.

Miro preciso conversar com você. - Disse seriamente. Percebi em seus olhos que ele estava preocupado e ao mesmo tempo curioso. Ele concordou e nos retiramos da arena para enfim, eu conseguir tomar uma coragem e poder confessar o que se passava comigo.

**Minhas emoções**

**Congeladas num lago congelado**

**Eu não conseguia sentí-las**

**Até que o gelo começou a se quebrar**

**Eu não tenho poder sobre isso**

**Você sabe que eu sou medroso**

**As paredes que construí estão caindo em pedaços**

**A água está se movendo, estou sendo levado para longe**

Mas aquele maldito medo, medo não é mais um receio que me persegue novamente. Ele me olha docemente e se aproxima de mim, fico sem reação. Na verdade estou congelado de pavor e desesperado de ansiedade para contar a verdade. Mas devido ao meu treinamento não demonstro. Há como é difícil para mim isso.

**Lentamente eu acordo**

**Lentamente me levanto**

**As paredes que construí estão caindo em pedaços**

**A água está se movendo, estou sendo levado para longe**

A meu querido como desejo tanto confessar meu amor a você, como é difícil.

Olhando no fundo dos seus olhos tenho a nítida impressão que você já percebeu, seus olhos estão brilhando de uma forma diferente, a cada passo que você dá meu coração dispara. Do um passo para trás ate encostar-se a uma pilastra de seu Templo. Estamos frente a frente e eu ainda continuo vacilando.

Você me encoraja, perguntando o que esta acontecendo comigo, pois estou diferente ha muito tempo com ele.

Minhas pernas tremem e quase cai se não fosse por ele. Não resisti a aproximidade de nossos corpos e o abracei com uma ternura tão grande e me emocionei mais ainda quando percebi que era correspondido no abraço. Isso me deu forças para confessar.

- Milo há muito tempo que tento tomar coragem para lhe contar algo que guardo dentro do meu coração. –Respirei fundo, é muito difícil, ainda com ele tão perto. - Há muito tempo percebi que gosto de você, não como um amigo e sim com outro sentimento. Sinceramente espero que você não se ofenda com que eu disse, prezo por demais nossa amizade, mas entenderei perfeitamente se você não aceitar. – dou um suspiro baixo e aguardo.

Pronto. Nem acredito que consegui falar. Levanto os olhos cheios de esperança, que realmente fosse correspondido. Mas a reação que veio dele nunca poderia esperar, ele me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido: - Kamus há muito tempo que esperava por essa declaração. Há muito tempo também tenho percebido que meus sentimentos por você mudarão.

Segurou-me pelo rosto e foi se aproximando calmamente, meu coração já estava a mil, e começou a roçar seus lábios nos meus, começou um beijo casto que aos poucos foi se intensificando, nos obrigando a separar pela falta de ar.

Estava levemente corado e ele deu um sorriso tão lindo e encantador, que acabei retribuindo, segurou minha mão e fomos para dentro do Templo de Escorpião, pois afinal precisávamos conversar e muito. Não me agüentava de felicidade de amar e ser correspondido.

* * *

Nota

Gente minha primeira songfic, espero que gostem e principalmente meu primeiro Yaoi leve com esse dois que tanto amo. Criei coragem após ler varias fics deles. Sinceramente espero que gostem.

**Obs: Fic revisada e acrescentei algumas coisas que ficaram faltando.**


End file.
